


Opposites Attract

by SexyMarcoBodt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Gay Love Story, Lesbian Character, Multi, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyMarcoBodt/pseuds/SexyMarcoBodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say opposites attract, but how could someone like me, fall for someone like her?</p><p>  The whole world knows her name, loved by all, Krista Lenz. Japans hottest, shes everywhere. The radio, the TV, billboards, news papers, everywhere. </p><p> Ymir, hates said Krista Lenz. She wants nothing to do with her, but when fate, (Better known as Sasha Braus) brings them together. Ymir ends up traveling the world with Krista unraveling secrets, making memories and potentially falling in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

"Ymir, will you please come to the concert with me?" Sasha whined like a baby in my ear and I sighed. 

 

"You know I hate her, why would you get two tickets?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and the brunette who continued to beg.

That idiot, she knew I hated anything that wasn't heavy metal rock music. I did not want to go to some 'super cute' girly concert, Let alone a Krista Lenz concert. I hated that girl, she was everywhere, from billboards, to the radio, in magazines, on TV, everywhere. Even her voice started to annoy me, her stupid peppy voice. God, I hated that girl so much. And I can't actually believe that Sasha thinks she's going to drag me out to Yokohama to see her.

"Do you even know how hard it is to get tickets for a Krista Lenz concert? Especially front row tickets, with meet and greet passes?" Her eyes seemed to get bigger with every word she spoke. 

"No, Sasha, I don't. Please, tell me." I said, sitting up and crossing my arms, and staring at her. 

All I really wanted to do tonight was sit at home on the couch and watch the wrestling match that was on tonight. I did not want to go. I couldn't stress that enough. I hated her, I really, really hated her. I wasn't leaving, she couldn't make me go. 

"Please, please, please." She whined, dragging out that last ‘e’ and giving her best puppy dog eyes to me.

"No, sell your other ticket to someone who will actually enjoy the concert." I said.   
"No! I don't want to have to sit beside some creeper!"

"And I don't want to sit beside you." I countered, bluntly.

She sighed, and got down on her knees beside the couch, begging me. She widened her eyes as big as they could and puffed out her bottom lip. She looked like an idiot, and she knew I didn't fall for that crap. Suddenly, she began whimpering like a caged animal. I prayed to god above that she would shut up, but she didn't. 

I groaned, "If I say yes, will you shut up?" 

She nodded so fast I thought her head might fly off. God, I honestly questioned why I picked this idiot for a best friend. She was an idiot, and she did nothing but eat, sleep, whine and talk about that godforsaken pop star everyone was so obsessed with. . At least I could eat, whine and watch T.V. 

"In that case, go get ready." I sighed, standing up. 

She practically flew to her bathroom, and started blaring her music, while she got ready. "Ymir! Come here! Let me do your hair and makeup!"  
I laughed, "God no!" Like that would ever happened. 

It's not that I don't like makeup, it's just that Sasha’s style is very different compared to mine. She’s very bubbly, with her pinks and purples, while I stick to solid black eyeliner and some mascara. If Sasha did my makeup, it just wouldn't suit me. She’d probably try to put a tutu on me too… 

"She's going to think you’re weird, and boring if you go like that." Sasha chimed. 

"Pfftch. What do I care? I could care less what she thinks of me. She's a stupid pop star she won’t pay any attention to me anyway." I said, pulling a cigarette from my pocket. I stuck it in my mouth and lit it. Taking a haul off of it, I turned off the TV. 

I could hear Sasha sigh, she had been putting up with me since the 8th grade, and I had been putting up with her. They say opposites attract, which I guess was true, in this case. "Hey, Ymir, if you're going to smoke, at least take it outside so my parents don't kill me, k?" She called, poking her head out of the bathroom. 

"They aren't even here, Sasha." I countered, blowing the smoke. 

Her parents had gone away for three weeks, and I was still waiting for her to throw a party or do something rebellious, but of course she wouldn't. I suggested it to her more than once, but each time she said no. The reason for that, was simple. She didn't want to provide food for anyone other than herself. You see, Sasha loves food, almost as much as she loves that ditsy blonde pop star Krista.

"Hey, Sash." I paused a moment "What time is the concert at?" 

"Eight, why?"

"I hate to alarm you, but its 7:30 and it's quite the drive from here."   
"  
Shit!" She cursed, running out of the bathroom she changed running back and forth. I threw on my leather jacket and pulled on my black beanie to cover up my sad excuse for hair. Grabbing the keys off the rack I walked out to the car with her close behind. I pulled out of the driveway the minute she hopped in, throwing the remains of my cigarette out the car window. 

After a rather long drive we hopped out and flashed our tickets to the dude at the door, we entered, and the opening act had already started. Sasha dragged me around the arena until we found our front row seats. Sitting down, the lights went out and I sighed heavily. The beat of her most popular and annoying song started, and I could tell already that it was going to be a long night. Screams erupted from everyone around me and the light's flashed on and off in vibrant colors.   
There she was, in all her glory, bouncing around on the stage. Singing and bouncing around, I remained seated, while Sasha and the million others screamed out the lyrics, or just screamed. She skipped over to us, extending her hand to give a high five to everyone. People were practically climbing the stage while I sat still. She made eye contact with me for a moment, giving a wink she skipped off in the other direction. 

Once the concert was over, I was dragged back stage by an extremely excited Sasha, we waited in line for what felt like ever, unlucky us, and we were the last people to meet the blonde. Once we stepped foot into this vibrant pink room there was this strange aura of happiness, it was almost disgusting, no... It was disgusting. 

"Hello!" Krista chimed. There she was in all her glory. 

Sasha's eyes almost popped out of her head, and she looked as if she might cry.

"Hi" Sasha whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. 

I leaned against the wall, watching Sasha go brain dead for the girl. I rolled my eyes

"And who might you be?" she asked, smiling sweetly at Sasha. 

"Me?" Sasha almost fainted.

"Mhm." Krista smiled. 

"I'm Sasha." She said, grinning like an idiot.

"And you?" she flicked her eyes to me.

"Ymir." I said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, hello." She smiled at me.

"Hi" I said, in a flat tone. Rolling my eyes.

She cocked an eyebrow at me for a minute before turning to Sash. Who handed her a piece of paper, and asked her to sign it. Following the autograph, Sasha got her picture taken with the blonde. Turning to me, she finally spoke."What's the matter, Ymir? Is something wrong?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Funny you should ask." I paused, kicking one foot out in front of me I stand up straight "Yes, there is."

"Whatever is the matter, dear?" She asked, smiling.   
Did she just call me dear? She sound's like a fucking grandma. 

"You" I hissed, annoyed. 

"What's wrong with me?" Her eyebrows furrowed, in confusion. 

"You're everywhere, Krista." I paused "everywhere, the TV, the radio, the newspaper, billboards, everywhere. I hate it, hate you. You're fake, you're always bright and bubbly and no one is like that 99.9% of time. Only heaven knows if you're lip syncing. You’re literally the most annoying person I know at this moment, and she's hard to beat." I said, nodding at Sasha. 

She was taken aback by my comment, as if I cared. She probably wouldn't even remember me after this. I really just wished this night would end. 

"Ymir-" Sasha cut herself short, in shock. I was only telling the truth, you can't get mad at me for that.

"You don't even know me!" Krista countered, angry. "Who do you think you are? Talking to me like I'm your lower, like I'm garbage." 

"Oh, Krista-Chan." I bent down so I was eye level with her and patter her head "Everything anyone needs to know about you is on the internet. So I guess you could say, yes, I do know you." I'm one person, why the hell does it matter to her? She tapped her chin for a moment, in deep thought. She bit her lip slightly and then she opened her mouth. 

"What can I do to make you not hate me, Ymir?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Hey! She remembered my name! 

"What can you do, eh?" I asked 

"Yeah, what can I do?" 

I had no idea what to ask this girl. I racked my mind for something, anything. Nothing. Shit.

"Money?"

"I don't want your money." I spat back at her, I have enough goddamn money to get by on my own. 

"A new house? New car?" 

"I've got everything I need, Krista." I say, sucking in a breath. 

She hummed in thought again, thinking for a long moment before speaking. 

"How about I take you on the rest of my tour? You can get to know the real me? Because the internet, does not tell all."

I thought about this for a moment, considering it. It was a good idea, I can learn everything about this annoying little pop star. See what all the craze is about. And surely she has some sort of secret, maybe I can figure it out and spill to the press, which could land me some extra cash.

"I want to go too!" Sasha shouted, waving her hands about. 

"Sasha, you have school, and your parents are going to wonder where the hell you are when they get back next week. Also, I’m not even sure they’d allow it. They don’t think I’m all that great of an influence.” 

Sasha was just finishing up high school, so this was a big year for her. She really couldn't afford to miss anymore school. I had already finished school, so it wouldn't matter if I went or not. It's not like my parents would care, as soon as I graduated I was practically thrown out of the house. They probably wouldn't notice if I was gone for a few months, they really don't keep tabs on me. 

Sasha sighed, knowing I was 100% right. No matter how bad she wanted to come, it was really not possible. 

"Fine, Lenz" I turned to her. "You have yourself a deal."   
She stuck her hand out for me to shake, I shook it, and in that room, a deal was made. A life changing deal.


End file.
